


Unwritten Laws

by chanbaeknim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, royaltyau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaeknim/pseuds/chanbaeknim
Summary: Prince Baekhyun spent his whole life acting upon the rules his father established, living life as if he's just a dead leaf where its path is manipulated by the current of a river. This time, would something or perhaps will someone urge him to do the opposite?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it took me a year to look into this again and finish it. I’m gonna say sorry first because damn this is just word vomit. I just need to let out my royalty au feels. English is not my first language so my grammar might falter here and there (might be everywhere). The little fantasy tag is just a few mythical creatures. Prepare yourself this is cliché af and also really fast-paced. This is also my first time doing such an au and I’m still a noob so this is trash forgive me. This isn't even good but i poured my heart into this. I hope you enjoy! thank you for clicking this and giving it a chance! Love lots!

**PART I**

**_"You were the one I wanted most to stay. But time could not be kept at bay. The more it goes the more it's gone the more it takes away"_ **

 

 It was one of those peaceful days. The only thing heard was the wind, a sound made by turning pages in a book and a soft tune that came from a person having a lot of fun in reading. He was dressed in the kingdom's most expensive linen. It wasn't a shock because he was the kingdom's heir to the throne.

 

Instead of being fond of sword-handling lessons, Baekhyun found a liking in reading. One thing that hinders him is his princely lessons which most of the time tires him the most, it gives him less time to read. That is why sometimes he sneaks a book or two from the library every time he gets the chance and hides it somewhere in his bedroom.

 

He can read all day without getting bored. Reading is just like going outside to play, roam and look for discoveries. It is like a secret ship to an unknown place, ready to be explored. Pages and words became his one and only companion. His father kept on pursuing him to act like a prince. A handsome, brave and an outrageous prince but Baekhyun was the opposite. He begged his father not to let him learn sword-handling instead he wants to learn more about the world. He wants to know every piece of information out there. That moment was the first time a ‘No’ that hurt him so bad. From that day on, he stopped doing the things he loves. He was like a dead leaf in a never-ending river, just going wherever the flow will take him.

      -♚-

 

 It was one of those unusual days where he was asked to go to his father's office. As usual Prince Baekhyun was doing a speech for another celebration his father arranged.

 

He set his quill down and rolled the parchment of paper, putting in on his table and stood up with a confused mind. It was a rare insight where his father asks for his presence. He made his way to his father's office with his personal server named Minseok. Minseok opened the door for him and Baekhyun threw a small smile at him, the servant just answered with a bow.

 

"Good day Sire, what do you need from me?" Baekhyun asked as he bowed lowly.

 

"Very respectful. A must gained attitude from the kingdom's heir."

 

"Baekhyun your 18th birthday is a month away and you know the family's tradition am I right, wise heir?"

 

"Y-Yes father." It really was a month away. A month until his freedom will be stolen and kept in a chest forever. It was a dreaded day.

 

"On the day of your birthday, I will introduce you to the kingdom with your soon-to-be-wife beside you. And I don't want complains am I clear Baekhyun?"

 

"But father I don't want to get married to someone I don't love!" That one feeling he always saw while reading books. That feeling that makes the characters’ hearts melt. He wanted to feel that.

 

"How dare you speak to me like that?  Is that what I told you? A prince must be respectful! You must talk lowly when talking to elders!" And by that his tears fell, leaving wet tracks on his porcelain skin. He wanted to beg. He wanted what will make him happy.

 

 "I'm sorry father but I can't do this."

 

 "It is part of the unwritten laws of this kingdom and I know that you know that. Laws are made to be obeyed, my young heir."

 

 "Can we drop the law? Please, just this once." He said dropping to the floor, desperate and begging.

 

"No Baekhyun. One that contains royal blood must not beg and must know how to obey rules. I am giving you one month of freedom, go to the east wing of the kingdom, and spend your days there. And when you come back, I want you to fulfill your duties as the crown prince of this kingdom. You may go now." He stood up, his father already made his decision.

 

After a month he'll be in the arms of someone he doesn't love. He cried and cried until he ran out of tears. He thought that someday he would meet a person that will make him feel he's special; make him happy that it will move him into tears. That person that will make him feel like he's the luckiest man in the world. But all of that had been shattered, broke into pieces by a law.

 

       —♚—

 

Baekhyun was now in a carriage that is on a journey to the east wing of the kingdom. He was told that it was filled with mountains, valleys, rivers and most likely the sapphire sea. He never once went out of the castle; he was somehow thrilled because he never experienced taking a swim in the rivers. All he saw was illustrations of how it looked like.

 

 And lastly, he would see how his people are doing. His subjects that he will take care of once the throne will be passed to him. Maybe he could forget the marriage, maybe he could just enjoy this freedom given to him. It was his last anyway so why not enjoy? Within his stay there, he'll be with Minseok and a knight named Sehun for security (and also the one who's driving).

 

The carriage was halted as they felt that it lost some of its weight, the door was opened and Sehun appeared with tired eyes. He bowed low as he said,"Your majesty we have arrived."

 

Baekhyun nodded as he went out of the carriage. As he stepped out of it, he was fascinated by all he saw. Never once he saw mountains and plains nor fields with flowers.

 

And as if he was a child, he ran and enjoyed the breeze that smelled completely like flowers. Just by being able to run that is not inside the castle walls made him completely ecstatic.

 

 "Your majesty! Please be careful! You might trip!" He heard Minseok screamed but he never paid attention and continued to run while laughing.

 

He twirled, jumped and ran things that he never thought that would make him really ecstatic. He closed his eyes, hands flailing on his side as if he was a bird. It was already making him tired but he still continued.

 

Until he was hit by something hard this made him drop to the ground with an “oof”. He opened his eyes and there he saw someone, shock is painted on his face. It was an incredibly handsome creature with cute big ears. It made Baekhyun's eyes big and his heart was hammering inside his chest, blood pumping through his veins fast.

 

"A-Are you okay?" A deep velvety voice that sent shivers to his spine. Baekhyun never thought that his heart could beat this loud and fast.  

 

"Your majesty! Are you okay? Do you have wounds?" He was sent to reality when he heard Minseok's worried voice. As he was assisted by Minseok to stand up, the man he bumped into bowed before him, voiced laced with somewhat fear.

 

"I am sorry your majesty! I didn't know you're here. Please accept my apologies." He said still not raising his head.

 

"Don't worry. I'm alright." He said with a smile.

 

   "Your majesty lets go back to the mansion. It’s already near noon and the sun is not good for your skin." Minseok said as he was mustering Baekhyun to start walking.

 

"I will be going now."

 

 "Please let me escort you your majesty to the mansion, in exchange of my carelessness. In fact, I am one of the knights there."

 

"You don’t have to, Sir. But I can’t reject such kindness, thank you, kindhearted Sir."

 

—♚—

 

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the mansion. It can never challenge the size of the castle, not even a half of it. But it felt nice to be in it, it has a very cozy feeling. One that would make you want to go back again.

 

The young knight ushered them inside being the one to open the door. A pile of maids was in the hall and were bowing respectfully.

 

“We are pleased to meet you our Prince. We would do our best to make your stay here as comfortable as possible.” Baekhyun answered with a big genuine smile on his face.

 

“Thank you. I know you all would.”

 

 As soon as he said that a rather elderly woman went to him. Bowing first before speaking, she muttered,

 

“Prince what would you like to do first? Have lunch or a take a bath first to soothe your muscles? I assume three days of journey from the castle is absolutely tiring.”

 

He answered with a smile.

 

“How thoughtful of you, I would like to take the bath first. You’re right my body is quite aching.”

 

And by that he was escorted to his bedroom, leaving Minseok, Sehun and the knight behind.

 

 

Night came and Baekhyun was inside his bedroom, reading his books as usual. He can’t even sleep a wink and he doesn’t know why. He decided to go out of his balcony for some fresh air.

 

It was a little cold outside but the scenery was all worth it. The moon is round and the stars are twinkling, nothing could fight such beauty like this.

 

“My prince, can’t sleep?” A voice averted his attention from the beautiful sky.

 

“Sir Knight?” If only he could take back his words, this man’s beauty is exceptional. The moonlight brushes every feature of his face.

 

“My apologies your highness for breaking your peace.” The said knight was below his balcony, looking up at him.

 

“What can I do for you, Sir Knight?”

 

“If it isn’t rude can I take you somewhere my Prince?”

 

“It _is_ rude to ask such thing. I am the crown prince of this country, Sir and I am not allowed to be with you especially in the middle of the night.” The crown prince muttered with outmost seriousness.

 

“I am regretful to what I’ve said, please accept my apology, your highness. I am ready to face any consequences.” He bowed respectfully, ready to be killed for saying such disrespectful words.

 

The prince laughed, with a big smile on his face he said,

 

“Just kidding, it’s so dull here anyway.”

 

"Again, I apologize for breaking your peace. I just want to help since I know that his highness can't sleep. I solely swear to keep an eye on you and return to the castle without any wounds on your porcelain skin."

The prince gave him a genuine smile.

 

"I admire your courage Sir knight. No one has ever confronted me on the first day they meet me. People usually keep their distance."

 

"Your highness I do think you're a person that solemnly wishes for a companion."

 

"As people say, truth hurts."

The Prince let out a laugh filled with bitterness.

 

"I sincerely apo-"

 

"So, how am I supposed to go down without getting caught?"

 

And by that, for the first time in his life, obedient prince Baekhyun used a rope to sneak out of the castle. A little adventure won't hurt, right?

 

 

The shivering wind licked their bare cheeks as they rode a horse through the night. Baekhyun isn't really sure why he agreed on going with the Knight. It was a rare situation where he opened up with someone he doesn't know. The young Knight gave him reassurance and a feeling of safety.

 

"P-Pardon me but where are we going?" The Prince said as the cold wind affected his speech.

 

"Please drop the politeness, Your Highness, I am not worthy of such. It’s a place I usually spend my time when something is bothering me."

 

 The only thing the Prince could do was nod.

 

 It’s really something he needs as of the moment. His future or should he say the kingdom's future is in his own hands now. His selfish thoughts are the once that hinders him from sleep and peace. It just couldn't leave his mind and thoughts. Somehow he really needs some get away and peace.

 

A moment later the knight suddenly stopped and dismounted his horse. It was clear that they arrived at the knight’s secret place.

 

Baekhyun saw the knight approach a tree with a vast number of vines attached to it, it was as if the knight was searching something. A few seconds later the latter pulled out a ladder.

 

“You can dismount the horse, my Prince. Would you like some help?” The knight said softly as he approached him.

 

 “Please do.” Baekhyun uttered, a smile painted on his face.

 

Before Baekhyun could see it, he was already ushered to the top of the tree inside a cozy tree house with a big window that enabled them to see the beautiful night sky filled with twinkling stars.

 

“Here your Highness you could sit on this I don’t want to dirty your robes.” The knight handed him a chair that he gladly took. The knight then placed himself on the floor facing the same direction as the prince was.

 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” The knight muttered as regards of the stars.

 

The prince nodded, suddenly he gasped at the horror that he still doesn’t know this handsome knight’s name.

 

“Which reminds me, I still haven’t known your name?”

 

“Chanyeol, your highness. It is a pleasure to have your presence grace my tiny place.” The latter then placed a hand on his chest and bowed respectfully.

 

“Nice to meet you Chanyeol, please call me Baekhyun.”  The royalty then gave him a warm smile which was answered by a shocked face from the knight.

 

“Oh no highness I can’t impose such rudeness.”

 

“It’s perfectly fine. I can’t hide the fact that calling me Prince Baekhyun and Your Highness are particularly tiring. So please just this once Chanyeol?” The knight let out a sigh but eventually nodded. Besides who can reject such royalty?

 

“If you say so B-Baekhyun” _Yes he stuttered how embarrassing._

 

“There you go it’s not that hard, is it?” Baekhyun muttered as he gave the latter a pat on the back.

 

The knight only answered with a hum, completely embarrassed.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is your reason in taking me into such a private place?”  The prince was now sporting a face that struck some of the knight’s heartstrings; the prince was indeed breathtaking with a visible pout on his face.

 

“I have sensed your loneliness the moment you set foot here highness. There’s no glint of happiness shown in your eyes. I don’t understand too myself where did I muster my courage to ask you. I just wanted his highness to somehow unwind himself and let him know that despite there is always darkness present in our lives, there is always someone you can lean on.” Chanyeol conveyed these words to the latter with an obvious sincere tone.

 

“What makes you think I’m burdened with worries right now Sir Park?”

 

The prince flinched as the knight brought his surprisingly warm hands to hold his face and wipe away the tears that he unknowingly shed. Despite how clearly intimate their position at the moment is, Baekhyun leaned on to the knight’s touch.

 

“Does this answer your question?” The royalty just nodded his head as his tears kept on falling from his eyes.

 

“I-I” The prince started as soon as his tears stopped from flowing.

 

“It’s perfectly fine if you don’t want to talk about it.” The knight then sent a blissful smile his way which gave the prince a sense of comfort. Chanyeol then dropped his hold and let Baekhyun breathe.

 

“No, it’s all right. I know how unseemly weak I am despite of being a man. I shed tears so fast; no wonder my father treats me as a disappointment. ‘You’re not fit for a prince, Baekhyun’—he says. I know I’m not it’s because I want to be a normal person living a normal life. I don’t want to marry someone I barely know. Oh curse my father! Curse the foolish oracle! Curse them all. I just want to do things that I love. That’s all. But all my efforts go in vain no matter what I do, all my father does is the opposite.” The prince finally blurted it out, panting from his ministrations.

 

“Wait your highness, the oracle?” It might seem rude that the knight looked like he didn’t listen to what the royalty said but no worries he did. He can’t just stop himself from asking about the oracle. Magical things or perhaps people this time fascinate him.

 

The prince wiped his tears, anger slowly fading away as he answered the knight. “Yes, as true as the meg fairies. Have you seen one?”

 

The latter shrugged his shoulders “No your highness, I’m too penniless for meg fairies.”

 

“Meg fairies don’t look for money dear Chanyeol. It’s the secrets that they yearn for. Prosperous people have many secrets to keep and let’s just say messenger fairies love to snoop around someone else’s business. Let me give you a hint, just write that the letter needs to be kept as a secret and within a blink of an eye you’ll have a meg fairy of your own.”

 

“You’re amazing your highness. Where did all of this knowledge come from? Forgive me but most of the princes I have met are somehow low-performing in these parts. They seem to have their expertise on swords and battles.”

 

The prince answered with a soft smile. He started to fidget with his fingers and let out a somewhat whisper. “I seem to have taken a liking on reading, which angers my father every time he sees me with a book in hand.”

 

“Well, I assume that the King is the reason behind the dullness of your eyes. But enough of this talk, I don’t want his highness to feel sad so let’s cheer up shall we?”

 

They spent the night talking about each other’s lives. As the night passed by, they grew closer to each other. Never knowing what could form after days like this, just the two of them side by side.

 

 

—♚—

Loud voices awaken Baekhyun from his slumber. He can feel his back aching from sleeping on the floor for the first time.

 

“Prince Baekhyun!”  He heard a voice that he guessed was his maid’s, Minseok.

 

“Oh my goodness!” He said as he hurriedly dashed from his place placing the poor excuse of a cushion on the other side of the hut.

 

The prince went to the window but he saw no one he already thought up an alibi to save Chanyeol’s life. His father would certainly behead the latter if he would know about what they did. Going out of the mansion without permission and sleeping in a little tree house in the woods would undoubtedly anger his father.

 

“Your highness let’s go before the others sees you here!” Well, of course, Chanyeol would wake up from all those yells from outside.

 

And by that the servants and knights that were looking for him, saw him riding Destiny, the name of Chanyeol’s horse by the way, with the knight holding its leash, walking and leading the way.

 

“Your majesty! Oh thank the heavens that you’re safe. Where have you been, prince?” Minseok was the first one to speak when he appeared on their line of sight.

 

“I was out on a morning stroll with Sir Park as you can see.” The prince calmly said as he gestured to the knight holding Destiny’s leash.

 

The knight then placed his right hand on his chest and bowed his head a little as a sign of respect for his fellow comrades.

 

“But your highness my men didn’t see you go out of the castle. How did you manage to go out without catching any attention?”  Sir Sehun said with a bit of awry in his voice.

 

“I suppose your men are lacking, great knight. I was sure that no one was guarding the gates this morning.” _You could tell it’s a lie._

 

“Sir Kim report this instant!”

 

“Y-y-es Sir?” Guess the prince got lucky this time. A slightly mischievous smile painted the prince’s face.

 

“Just now the things that his highness uttered, is it true?” The questioned knight almost looking like he’ll faint from his very spot, straightened his back and answered a whisper-like answer “My apologies sir---”

 

  “Sir Sehun please let him be, let him off with a warning. And I might as well excuse myself I still have many things to work on.” And by that he went off with Chanyeol and his horse.

 

Well, they almost got caught that day but that didn’t stop them from sneaking from the mansion. Both don’t know what force made them stuck together all the time. Every moment was treasured by the prince for it was filled of his firsts. The warmth and security the knight gave him was unquestionable. Though Prince Baekhyun kept on asking, most of the times ordering –the knight still refuses to call him by his name.  Every day is a new experience to the royalty like when the knight brought him to the sea.

 

  “Your highness, here a blanket for you to sit on.” The knight said as he placed a red and black stripped cloth beneath a tree.

          “What a lovely place Chanyeol! The breeze here is phenomenal; do you think I could get a glimpse of a mermaid?” The prince said as he started to play with the white sand that filled the sea shore.

          “I’m afraid not your highness, mermaids are a rare sight, some say they avoid us humans like the plague.”

          “I have read somewhere that mermaid tears produce rare pearls. Also, they only fall in love once and they would give their all for them to have a grasp on this one true love. Fascinating isn’t it?” The prince uttered as he looked into the knight’s eyes.

          “Indeed. But what happens if they don’t?”   

          “They die.” The royalty spoke with a sorrowful voice. The knight remained closed-lipped.

          “Somehow for me, it appears to be an advantage. If I become a one of these lovely creatures, I’ll still learn to take such dangers. Even if I know this love might kill me, I’ll still take the risk to let myself fall and succumb in this feeling. Even if my time is running and I’m not sure if that person will learn to love me back, at least in that short time I’ve learned to love and let that person feel loved. It is enough for a lifetime. I’d rather die within a short time than live a miserable life.” The prince added with a smile painting his face. And this smile had taken its effect on the knight, returning one at the prince’ direction.

          Later that day before they went back to the mansion, Baekhyun decided to collect sea shells to put inside his room for him to remember another day with his knight.

         

          His familiarity with the knight sometimes hinders his sleep. As tacky as it may sound, Baekhyun can’t ignore the fact that once he wakes in the morning, the first thing that comes into his mind is Chanyeol. He yearns to have him near, feel his warmth and his hear his velvety voice that sounds like music to his ears. Maybe because the knight was his first ever companion? Or maybe Chanyeol’s nature that makes him feel safe and belonged? Or was it because he’s in l— _No Baekhyun you fool. Stop thinking useless thoughts._ It wasn’t the right time to fight with himself but what is _this_?

“Your highness?” A knock on his door removed him from his reverie.

          “Come in.” It was Sir Jung a knight a rank lower than Sir Wu that is sometimes assigned to keep an eye on him when his knight-in-charge is away. Which is somewhat always sleepy, Baekhyun is grateful of him for he was the door to his and Chanyeol’s many rendezvous.

          “Yes? What is it?” Baekhyun said as he rose from his bed.

          “Prince, a meg fairy delivered a letter a few moments ago and the King wants me at the palace. In the meantime, if it suits your taste I have assigned Sir Park to change my place, it is alright your majesty?”

          _More than alright if I may say so._ Before he could judge his own thoughts, he uttered a response. “It is quite alright. I bid you a safe journey Sir Jung.”

          “May our God reward you for such kindness your majesty. I will be on my way.” Sir Jung said as he bowed and went on his way.

 

—♚—

          A day after that Sir Park gained his new position which somehow made the Prince feel delightful. Their “sneaking out” occasions went to just them hanging out inside Baekhyun’s rather large bedroom and reading each other stories from the books that they stole from the mansion’s library.

 _“The little mermaid lifted her glorified eyes towards the sun, and felt them, for the first time, filling with tears. On the ship, in which she had left the prince, there were life and noise; she saw him and his beautiful bride searching for her; sorrowfully they gazed at the pearly foam, as if they knew she had thrown herself into the waves. Unseen she kissed the forehead of his bride, and fanned the prince, and then mounted with the other children of the air to a rosy cloud that floated through the aether.”_ Once Baekhyun uttered the last words he closed the book slowly and kept it close to his heart, as if feeling the little mermaid’s unfortunate ending.

What caught him aback was the silent sniffling in the room. To his surprise his knight-in-charge Sir Park was wiping his own sad tears away.

“My, what a sight this is! A knight, crying?” Baekhyun said as he swallowed the laughter that is threatening to escape his lips.

“My apologies your highness, it’s just so sad I can’t help it. The little mermaid did everything to be with her prince but then they can’t be with each other and she died.” The knight said as he let himself lose his knightly façade as another tear escaped his eyes.

The prince held the knight’s face and wiped his tears away. “Don’t cry you big baby. Who could’ve thought a knight like you is a softie?”

Chanyeol’s once tear filled eyes held contact with his. Baekhyun felt a sincere feeling from his eyes. His heart started to hammer in his chest. It held his breath still. Out of the blue the knight started to bring his face closer to the prince that enabled Baekhyun to feel the knight’s breath fanning his face. Unknowingly, the royalty started to close his eyes and he waited to feel _something_.

“Your highness! Dinner is served!” It startled the both of them resulting to Chanyeol almost flying to his supposed position and Baekhyun reading his book ~~upside down~~.

          The servant who barged in just eyed them suspiciously.

          Goodness another sleepless night it is.

 

—♚—

          Let’s just say both feigned innocence, the situation has never been brought up. Three weeks of staying at the country side and also being Chanyeol’s friend, Baekhyun suddenly felt unnoticed. For the first time, the knight avoided eye contact and only answered the prince’s question with a nod or shake of his head.

          Two days of the knight’s unusual behavior, the prince couldn’t take it anymore. As soon as Sir Wu left his post and Chanyeol stepped inside he uttered.

          “What is the matter, Chanyeol? Is there anything I’ve done that you’re upset with?” The royalty muttered with a rather distressed voice.

          The knight finally opened his mouth after two days which somehow made Baekhyun let out a relieved sigh.

          “My apologies Prince, there is absolutely nothing wrong.” Said knight muttered with a poker face.

          “Lies. I can perfectly see something’s wrong. Please tell me this instant.” Seems like his once relief escaped him immediately.

          “I’m just preoccupied these days your highness. Please ignore my presence if it troubles you.”

          There goes his first friendship of his life. Crushed like his heart.

              —♚—

Chanyeol knows his feelings are forbidden. It costs his own life yet why does he seem to not care? He never met someone so soft-hearted; never did the prince look down on him. Never did he treat him like a person that is several steps below him; something he can order around with ease. Instead, Baekhyun treated him like a friend. But he’s a fool for falling for the Prince’s soft gaze and _good lord_ his ever-so-charming smiles. It is something that makes him feel so light-headed, his heart beating so fast in his chest as if it’s trying to get out. Every time the royal looks into his direction, he wanted to encage him in his arms and let the royalty feel his warmth. Chanyeol wanted to whisper sweet nothings into his ears and let him feel he’s loved and in order to let the little grey in his eyes go away. However, his prince is like a star in the sky. Chanyeol can only see and feel his light but he’s so, _so_ far away. Even if he reaches for the prince with all his might, society stands in the way. Apparently, the prince is a lovely diamond and he was a mere stone. The reason why he decided to be just a mere knight and not the prince’s friend, after all it is for the best. But he doesn’t know when his control will falter. Every time he sees the prince’s sorrowful eyes he feels regret flowing through his veins.

 

 

          Sir Park still refuses to look his way, Baekhyun still yearns for his warmth and all the things Chanyeol made him felt.  Now, he only has one day left before going back to the castle and continuing on living his miserable life. He can’t leave without straightening his conflict with the said knight. 

          It was almost noon Sir Wu was nowhere to be seen again. He was reading a book for the silence that occupies his room bored him to death so he immediately pulled out a book from his “stolen books stash” and started to read.

Suddenly, there was knock on his door which stole his attention from his book.

“Prince, it is me, Sir Park, reporting for duties.” _Chanyeol._ Oh how he misses those brown orbs that was once fixated on him only. But now it only cradles the scenery from the window, ceiling and everything else that isn’t Baekhyun.

“Come in!”

Alas! A smile was painted on the knight’s face as he approached the moment he stepped inside his room.

“Your highness do you fancy a walk in this lovely afternoon?”

 

 

 

And a walk they did. No conversations but a light blissful air was surrounding the both of them. Soon they arrived on the foot of Chanyeol’s little treehouse.

The knight suddenly stopped on his tracks and faced the prince, executing eye contact. His eyes burning with somehow passion? _But for what?_ The knight then held the royalty’s hand and let out a shaky breath.

“Baek.” _God did he really said my name?_ It sent his heart in a race. It wasn’t an empty call its much _much_ more than that.

          “Can we just forget everything right now? Our position in this society, everything. Can you give me at least five minutes of free air, where I can be someone you can call an equal?” It was still there the burning passion, the yearning making its way through his bones.

          Scared that he might answer with a trembling voice, Baekhyun just nodded his head.

          The once serious face of the knight withered and was replaced by a smile much more blinding than the sun. Baekhyun swore his heart felt like it will come out of his chest. Suddenly, there were hands on his cheeks caressing his skin that sent shivers to his spine. _What in God’s name is happening to me?_

          “So this is it, I’m going to tell you what I’ve been dying to say.” Baekhyun’s breath hitched, he keeps on leaning to Chanyeol’s touch, both still not breaking eye contact.

          “I love you Prince Baekhyun. The Baekhyun who loved reading or the Baekhyun who loves adventures, every bit of you. So sudden when you first stepped your feet on the grass of this country side village. My love swift and hasty when you first sent a smile at me, _just like that._ I love you damn it. _”_

          Chanyeol’s eyes were boring into his, it caressed his soul. Their sound breathing, the wind passing and his rapidly beating heart was the only thing that registered into his mind.

          _“Chanyeol.”_ It was now Baekhyun’s turn to reciprocate that burning gaze, that gaze full of desire for the other. Is it the reason behind the sleepless nights? His constant staring at the knight when he wasn’t looking? Or the little tingles he gets when the he senses the latter’s presence? Is this love?

          Is love the reason he wants to kiss Chanyeol right now? Or is it love that causes his yearning to call this beautiful person in front of him, his?

          Baekhyun doesn’t want to lie anymore, curse his father and the society, he will do what his heart wants to do.

          And by that the prince pulled the knight close and planted his tingling lips on the other’s. It felt like all the right things in the world. It brought him genuine happiness, it felt like he was born to do this, to love and feel loved.

            Both were smiling when they pulled off each other, both were catching their breath. The feeling of euphoria still in their veins.

          Finally, Chanyeol caged Baekhyun in his arms giving him a loving peck on his forehead.

          “You don’t know how much this means to me Baek. Please don’t forget what you really mean to me.”

          Baekhyun was still speechless, every part of his body is still tingling. He just kissed Chanyeol. He initiated it. It was slightly embarrassing and sent heat to his cheeks but he just shrugged it off and reciprocated Chanyeol’s hug, his head directly on the knight’s rapidly beating heart. It felt nice, they were just Chanyeol and Baekhyun, no boundaries, no hinders, just Chanyeol and Baekhyun perfectly safe in each other’s arms.

_But were they really?_

         

Chanyeol’s breath hitched as Baekhyun felt a quick gust of wind pass through him. Chanyeol’s hold on him loosened, and suddenly there was weight on him.

“W-what happ— _”_ Horror struck through Baekhyun’s veins when there was suddenly blood spluttered on his robes and a Chanyeol crouching holding an arrow that was pierced on his right shoulder.

“Chanyeol!” _Why now? Why?_

Baekhyun swiftly went to his aid. Wiping his now sweat-drenched face.

“Yeol, hold on please. I’ll look for help please hold on.” Tears now escaped the prince’s eyes. He can’t possibly look at his beloved when looks like as if he was slowly dying in pain.

 He suddenly felt anger to the perpetrator of such crime. Tears were still leaving tracks on the Prince’s skin.

“I command you to show your face! I am the Prince of this kingdom! SHOW YOURSELF!”

“Baek its fine, I’m fine, calm down.” The knight said with ragged breaths. Holding Baekhyun’s arm like it was a life line.

“No, you’re not. You’re not so please let go of me and let me seek for help. Please.” The prince’s voice obviously leaks with worry, too many what ifs kept on penetrating his mind.

          “You will not do such a thing.” A voice suddenly interrupted them, it felt familiar to the royalty.

          “F-Father? Wha--?”

          “Royal guards take a hold of my son this instant!” The moment he was forced to stand up and face his father, a blow immediately met his cheeks.

          “Baekhyun!” Chanyeol, still bleeding but he tried to get up to help Baekhyun but to no avail he failed.

It caught the prince off guard, never did his father used violence on him.

“What an utter disgrace!” Another slap.

“Disgusting.” Another one.

It hurt so bad that his cheeks showed a crimson color.

“F-Father I don’t care how much you hit me but please help the knight before us, he’s still bleeding, please I’m begging you, he’s hurt.” Another batch of tears made its way through Baekhyun’s reddened cheeks.

“This knight you say?” The King made his way to the eagle-spread Chanyeol, sweat kept on occupying his face but he did not show any fear of such royalty.

“How dare you glare at such royalty? You, filthy knight.” The King nudged the knight’s cheeks with his foot. Laughing at the knight’s obviously weakened state.

“He can’t even move his limbs nor his mouth to speak. The poison did a good job.”

“P-poison? Father, no! What are you going to do with him? Release me this instanT!” No matter how the prince struggled, the people who were holding his both arms are too strong he can’t even go to Chanyeol’s side and hold his hand.

“What is in this filthy knight that you dare to shout at your Father, Crown Prince? To neglect your duty at the palace and as the next King?”

“Because I—” Baekhyun breath hitched, his face still full of tears.

“ _I love him._ So please father I’m begging you—” 

“Love?” The King laughed comically. “My foolish child, you don’t even know what love is! But enough talk of this, before I bring you to the palace, I want you to know this filthy knight right here—” He stepped on Chanyeol so hard that it made the knight let out a muffled scream.

“Chanyeol! Father _please_ spare him, I beg you.”

“Oh my dear child, I would spare him but the poison won’t, he’s lucky if he still sees the dusk today.”

“N—” Before he can say anything, there was a small prick on his skin and he was slowly enveloped by darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II**

 

 _“I might have to wait, I'll never give up_ __  
I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life”   
**―[Micheal Bubble](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/8626362.Micheal_Bubble)**

 

Baekhyun felt like he was a ghost, like his life was driven away from him. He lost all the motivation to move or eat. He hates to see the sun, the flowers, to see joy in other people for it reminds him of Chanyeol, his beloved that he doesn’t know if he still exists. Darkness, tears and lingering yearning was all that accompanies him.

“Prince, dinner is served.” A maid suddenly blurted out at the door. The said prince just shuffled in bed and hugged his blanket tightly.

“Keep that away, I don’t want to eat.”

“But Your Highness you barely eat these days, please eat, your people are worried.” The maid sounded like she cared. _Lies nothing but lies._

“I refrain you from questioning my decisions, now please leave me alone, _please.”_ He let out the last word like he choked on his words, he looks miserable than he ever was. What could happen to Chanyeol? Was he injured? _Dead?_

All of these lingering questions are killing him. He needs an immediate answer if the latter was dead or not, yes it would wound his heart but it would end his suffering of spending everyday thinking about a person he doesn’t know if is still living or not.

“As you wish Your Highness.” Silence ate his room again, with the thoughts of his betrothed circulating his mind. 

 A week passed like a thousand years full of pain. Days, seconds, minutes and hours passed slowly that it only added weight on his pain. Why was he feeling this way? Why did this knight made him feel as these things? Once they were happy, succumbed in each other’s embrace but a single arrow diminished it all.

The knock on his door rendered him awake from his thoughts and a resounding yell that apparently was from his father’s servant, Junmyeon.

“Your Highness are you awake?”

“Yes!” Just the effort of making his voice loud sucked all energy from him.

“May I come in Your Highness?” Junmyeon’s voice leaked of worry.

“Yes.” The prince said as he forced himself to sit on his bed. He suddenly felt so weak, vulnerable that will surely anger his father.

The door knob turned and it revealed a pale male with blond hair, a resounding soft smile was planted on his face.

“Your father has ordered me to deliver you his message; that you shall make yourself presentable as he will bring you to the oracle the moment the sun leaves the sky.”

“Will that be all?” Baekhyun uttered with outmost difficulty, he felt so tired that he only wants to be on his bed all day but his father’s words are law and he is obliged to obey each one.

“Yes, Your Highness. I bid you good luck on your marriage.” A smile and a bow, the servant was gone.

The oracle, it was a dreaded day, considering tomorrow is the day he was born. He’s going to marry some woman he doesn’t know, a woman who doesn’t even know his likes, the things he loves to do. The only one fit to be his forever will be only the one and only knight that his heart beats for.

—♚—

The walk to the west tower was suffocating. Several royal knights and silence were with them as they walk. There was a smirk planted on his father’s face, of course his marriage will make his father ecstatic for it will ensure the kingdom’s allies with another kingdom. His father would not only gain power but also a large sum of money for a marriage between kingdoms ensure their trading rights with each other.

“We have arrived your majesties.” A knight Baekhyun doesn’t recognize said as they were perched at a huge wooden door with carvings of symbols he doesn’t understand.

“We shall make our way in, Crown Prince.” Junmyeon said as he escorted him inside the room.

The room was almost pitch dark if only not for a million lights draped on the ceilings. A throne-like chair sits at the middle of the huge room.

An old woman was situated on it, a huge smile on her face as if she was welcoming him to his misery.

“Greetings, Prince Baekhyun.” The woman looked like she almost lived for a thousand years, her hair was pure white and her skin wrinkled but there was something in her eyes that dazzled the prince. As if it was reaching through his soul giving him a delighted feeling like every pain was taken away from him.

“Likewise.” The prince answered with a genuine smile on his face. This old woman makes him feel at ease for this supposed to be matchmaking.

“If you will situate yourself here, my child.” She gestured to a somehow carpet-like cloth lying on the floor face-to-face with the woman’s chair.

The royalty saw his father by his side as he made himself sit on the satin sheet.

“Make yourself comfortable and give me your hand. I will try to penetrate your body, heart and soul to be able to find a perfect fair maiden for you, dearie. Be known that this will make you a wee bit dizzy and light-headed but fear not it will not do harm.” She said as she smiled another mother-like smile that felt like it’ll make him feel at ease as long as he’s there.

The prince offered his soft hand to a rather rough one. That it felt like his mother has awoken from her grave and held his hand telling ‘sweetheart it’ll be alright.’

A fleeting tingling was all he felt as the woman closed her eyes as she tried to read his whole being. The prince also closed his eyes as he felt them too heavy to open. Memories flashed themselves on him one by one. From the moment when he was nine, starting to make himself steal books from the royal library. Hiding himself on spaces he knows his father know nothing of. To the memory of his and Chanyeol’s first meeting and their first kiss. It sent a smile on his face those where the times when he became truly happy. These memories swallowed him whole as they only pulled him to where dreams truly come to life.

“Your highness, the prince had fallen asleep.” Junmyeon softly uttered as he observed the prince draped on the satin sheet slumbering with a lingering smile on his face.

“Then wake him up! Such rude behavior falling asleep as the ceremony is still ongoing!” The King said with creases on his forehead an ugly scowl painted on his face.

“We shall not wake him. Your son has been having trouble falling asleep, let the dear child be.”

“As you wish, oracle.” The king only submits to one person only and that is the oracle for she warns for catastrophes that saved their lives a thousand times.

“Now dearie, can you please leave us for a minute or so? And please fetch a few guards to carry this poor dear child.” The old woman said as she gestured to the king’s servant Junmyeon. 

“As you wish, I will take my leave now your highness.” The servant said as he made his way out of the door.

The moment Junmyeon and the guards carrying the prince closed the door the king immediately asked the oracle.

“What did you see? Is she a maiden from our nearby Kingdom? That will make very fine trading privileges.”

“No, I have seen a different one for all the centuries I lived. Your son is a special one.” She said with a cheery smile on her face.

“What do you mean?”

“Your son has found his destined one, a person bounded to his soul. To give enlightenment for this matter great king, only a few has seen their destined one. You see, all people have this silky black string that is connected to their little finger for life and it connects them to the person destined to them. Once they see each other, the string colors a bright red and will connect their souls for eternity. It is the most perfect pair that would give birth to a relationship bounded by pure love that renders your son a lucky one.”

“My son has not left the castle all his life just this one month but still hasn’t encountered a princess, only—” A gasp was heard from the king as he came with conclusion, the filthy knight that his son fell for.

“This is outrageous! I have already eliminated that pest for I will not marry my son to a scoundrel knight like him.” The king said with voice that echoed through the room.

“This knight is still alive and much more eager than before, he will give his all to gain what is already his.”

“I will search him once more and end his life for sure this time. No son of mine is going to end up with a knight like him.” The King has himself storming out of the room if only the oracle didn’t open her mouth saying:

“Once you interfere, everything you have worked for will fall into pieces. Everything you have given to this kingdom will be turned into dust. And your son will only succumb to the darkness. For he and his betrothed will never cross paths again.”

This time there is only one person that the king will listen to, no other but himself.

—♚—

_“You’re almost there sweetheart, the thing I have wished for you to have, genuine happiness.” A voice that felt so familiar, warm and a voice that Baekhyun has longed for to hear suddenly resounded as a binding light was all he sees._

_“Mother?” The prince whispered as tears were threatening to fall from his eyes._

_“Yes, my dear.” The blinding light suddenly diminished as the image of his mother become clearer. The queen was indeed a beauty, a genuine smile is seen on her face. Her warm hand caressed the prince’s cheeks as she blurted her words._

_“Fight for love sweetheart for it is the only thing that would linger through the years, like my love for you. Always know that you are loved for I would not disappear and that I’m always here.” She said as she planted a pat on the prince’s chest. Her smile was the last thing that Baekhyun saw._

_“I would until my last breath.”_

—♚—

A knock woke Baekhyun awake from his reverie. _“Its Junmyeon again I suppose.”_ He thought.

“What is it?”

“Prince, I have been instructed to inform you that his highness, the king has set a bride for you. And you are to be wed later at sunset. And to answer your curiosity if ever, it is a princess from the kingdom near us, the Han Dynasty.”

“Thank you for informing me, Junmyeon you may go back to your post.”

“Right away, your highness, and by the way prince?”

“Yes?”

“Happy Birthday.” Baekhyun can hear the smile from the servant’s voice. It is a known fact that Junmyeon never fails on greeting him on his birthday every time it arrives.

_This is it._ The day he dreaded to come has come knocking on his doors on the wrong time. Will he able to give his heart to this unknown maiden? Will time heal his wounds and willingly open up his heart to her? Will he able to see Chanyeol again? Is he even alive?

These thoughts ran his mind as he made his way to the royal banquet. Baekhyun will see his father properly after three whole days of not coming out of his room. It was the middle of the day where the sun scorched the sky, and the supposed to be good weather was a good “sign” for his wedding. He seated himself in front of his father never really making any eye contact with him.

 His own father ignited a once put off fire within him. This mere man that he followed and worshipped all his life just to gain genuine love from him, ended his one step away from happiness, _Chanyeol._

“Are you ready to finally give honor to this kingdom? For the first time? And you really consider yourself this kingdom’s Crown Prince?” His father said with venom in his words. Looking at him like he has a uncurable disease and never want to be near him again. Despite this, Baekhyun kept his mouth shut and ran thoughts that says this man is still his father and he was never raised by his mother to be a disrespectful son.

“And to think you’re _inlove_ with another man? I am utterly disgusted that I lose my appetite when I think about it.” The king expressed his dismay as he thrown his cutlery back on his plate.

_Calm down Baekhyun. Just keep your head down. Breathe._

“Good riddance! Is that runt even a knight? Once shot from merely an arrow he’s down like a damn weak bird shot by a hunter.”

“Enough!” He can’t take it anymore. He wants to hurt him, throw every cutlery he has just to make this mad man feel what pain he’s experiencing.

“Don’t speak of him with your disgusting mouth, you have no right to speak of him that way. I’ve never received so much love than what he has given to me. You—on the hand never looked at my way. I’ve never been your son. All I am is a way for you to ransack money from other kingdoms!”.  Tears almost pooled the Prince’s eyes but for once he wanted to show his father he’s not weak as he looks to be.

“I am not having this conversation. You are to be wed this sunset. I need not to repeat my words. Crown Prince, I’m warning you never agitate me or else hell will break lose.” The patriarch conveyed these words with a spat, he stood up and made his way out of the room with his guards in tow.

“By the way, if you try to elope and escape, your little maid will soon join your bastard of a lover.” All he heard was a deafening laughter as darkness consumed his being.

—♚—

Next thing he knew he was being dressed by maids and held up by guards. The sun is finally leaving the sky, tears almost well on his eyes as he remembered Minseok might be killed by his father. He has to do it or his friend’s life would be in peril.

“If you could just stand straight your highness.” The maid uttered almost whispered as per realizing he’s already wide awake.

“May I ask if you have seen Junmyeon, my royal adviser?” His eyes full of worry.

Without creating any eye contact, the maid shook her head and said: “All I know is he was summoned by the King to meet him a while ago.”

He knows that the words his father uttered were real as his existence. His father won’t hesitate to take the light from Minseok’s eyes. He failed to protect Chanyeol but he’s not going to allow it to happen the second time around.

“Highness, the sun is setting already, please be ready to walk to the venue.” Junmyeon, the royal adviser reminded him.

Slowly they walked, slowly the sun left the sky, it was showing its full beauty to him as it left his daily companion, the sky. He has spotted the unknown woman that will be his wife and betrothed until he dies. His heart aches for himself, for Chanyeol and for their love that didn’t get the chance to show its full bloom. _Chanyeol, I love you._ He says these words in his head for the last time. _Goodbye my love, until we meet again._  

 He was about to sit and see the face of his unknown bride when—

“Fire arrows! Get down!” All panicked rose and he was dragged away as he seen a few people get struck by arrows in different parts of their body also catch themselves on fire.

“Protect his majesties!” Commands were thrown everywhere and he lets himself be taken by a soldier that’s identity is hidden by a mask. _Sehun._

“Sire you must come with me to safety this instant!” His breath hot with nervousness Baekhyun is certain there is something is going on.

“But I can’t come with you! Minseok, he’s in danger!” He must ensure his friend’s safety first.

“Fear not highness, I have already come to his rescue late at noon. He is perfectly fine and is already making his way to the kingdom next to us where his family are settled.”

Baekhyun trusted Sehun with his life since the younger had pledged himself and gained the title of a knight. He must go with him; now that the castle is in full chaos because of the somewhat rebellion that struck on the right time.

“Have you had any involvement in this chaos?” The royalty said in between breaths as they were running to get to a much safer zone.

“Someone is here to fetch you, Sire. We planned for this in a week.”  The knight uttered these words as they are already seeing the end of the narrow alley must be a secret passage.

 _Is it what I’m thinking it is?_ His love stood there his beauty basking under the light of the moon standing beneath the staircases; only ten steps below him. Thank the Father of all heaven and earth that Baekhyun could see his ever-glowing smile.

“Baekhyun.” The knight said opening his arms as if asking him to feel his warmth again. _God, I love him._

 

Baekhyun suddenly forgot how high is the staircase right now because he knew Chanyeol will _catch_ him. _He did._

His love’s embrace erased all the darkness away, so warm, so full of love. Now Baekhyun can finally release a smile on his face looking right at the brown irises he loves so much.

“You came for me.’

“I did.”

 

_Father,_

_I would like to say that I have loved you. I do appreciate all you have done for me and I would never forget how you made me as who I am right now. But it is time you set me free from your bondages. I have done all I can to gain your love and appreciation. But the moment I sent this letter to you is the moment I’m no longer this kingdom’s Crown Prince and your disgusting, disrespectful and sinful son. Your words might be the law in this kingdom, but the world’s unwritten law is to love and to be loved._

_Goodbye and don’t look for me anymore._

_Baekhyun_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing this! I hope to see your comments story-wise and construction-wise as I hope to improve my shitty writing lmao. Love you all!


End file.
